


a wrong turn on the way to genetics

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Charles drags Erik and Moira around in search of a book.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting from this.

"Oh," Charles snickers, covering his mouth and flushing pink. "I think we took another wrong turn on the way to genetics." 

Moira sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. All the bookshelves are becoming dusty, housing moldy books and forgotten drinks. Erik is beginning to drag his feet, cursing louder and louder. 

"Our dinner reservations were cancelled two hours ago, Charles. Would you please let me feel for locks or windows?" 

"Do you even need this book? Could we just wait until tomorrow?" Moira checks her watch. "Even the librarian assistants go home by now."

"We have another hour before the custodians come to empty out the trash cans. How about one more try?"

"How much longer until he realizes that he dropped the book under our bed?" Erik picks up a random book.

Moira checks her watch again.

"Nineteen more minutes, Charles loses the bet that he could find it, and then we get to pick out what we want on the pizza." 

"I want pineapple."

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have a fear of becoming lost in my schools library.


End file.
